


Our Happy Little Accident

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Radiodust Family [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), more tags to be added later, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Alastor starts feeling strange after Angel helped him through his annual rut. The two of them try to figure out what’s wrong, and to their surprise, it turns out Alastor’s pregnant.And neither of them were prepared.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Radiodust Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133876
Comments: 35
Kudos: 183





	1. The Test

Alastor had been feeling odd lately. He just finished rutting a few days ago, and Angel Dust helped him through the whole thing, but he still couldn’t shake that strange feeling. He was sleepy, and occasionally vomitted, and and couldn’t find out why.

Alastor woke up late, and Angel was already out of the bed. He still felt off, and he eventually got out of bed and headed to the kitchen, where his husband was already working on breakfast. “Morning, Al! Ya feeling okay? I hardly ever get up before ya,” Angel said.

“Don’t worry about me, darling. I’m perfectly fine,” Alastor replied. He took a seat at the table, and Angel handed him a plate of eggs and cup of black coffee.

“Ya sure? Ya seemed weird ever since ya rut,” he said. 

Alastor drank his coffee and let out a small sigh. “I don’t understand it. I’ve never felt this way after a rut before,” he muttered.

“Yeah, but ya never had me helping ya out before, bambino,” said Angel. Alastor sighed and took another long sip of coffee, then a look of shock appeared on Angel’s face. “Al...the rut’s all about….uh...breeding. Ya don’t think….” he started, before his husband gave him a look.

“Angel, I don’t like where you’re going with this,” he said.

“Al...demon biology can be fucking weird. Just hear me out….what if ya got pregnant?” Angel asked.

“That’s impossible. Angel, I can’t get pregnant. I’ve had sex with you before; and nothing like that has never happened to either of us,” replied Alastor.

“Yeah but we never did it while one of us was in heat. What if that changed things?  
Angel asked. 

“Darling, while I’m certain I’m not pregnant, would it make you feel better if I took a test?” Alastor asked. Angel gave him a small nod, and Alastor gave him a gentle smile. “In that case, I’ll stop by the hotel and get some,” he said.

Angel smiled and gave him a hug. “Thanks, Al,” he said, as Alastor hugged him back. 

“You’re welcome, cher,” the deer replied. 

A while later, Angel was waiting around the radio tower, wondering when Alastor would get back. Since getting married, Angel had been living there with Alastor, and the two of them would often visit the hotel.

Angel was reading on the couch when Fat Nuggets walked over, and Angel happily picked the little pig up. “Hiya, Nuggs,” he smiled, hugging him tightly. 

The spider started to wonder about what would happen if it turned out Alastor was actually pregnant. Angel always loved kids, but his old lifestyle certainly wasn’t right to raise any. But now that he was married and out of the porn circuit, everything seemed just right. 

Angel would be fine if Alastor wasn’t pregnant, and he wouldn’t push his husband to start a family if he didn’t want to. But as it was, Angel couldn’t help but be a little excited at the idea of being a father.

Alastor went back to the tower, carrying a box of pregnancy tests. He had too much pride to get any at a store, and he figured asking Charlie for a box was the safer route. The Radio Demon stepped inside and saw Angel playing with Fat Nuggets. “Did ya get them?” Angel asked.

“Yes cher, I got them. Now, time to figure this all out,” replied Alastor, before he headed to the bathroom.

Alastor took the test, and his eyes widened when he saw the results. “That can’t be right,” he muttered, staring at the positive test. Alastor rushed to take four more, but they all had the same results. “Angel!!” he called.

“What is it?! What is it?!” asked Angel, rushing into the bathroom. 

He saw Alastor with his smile completely gone, and a look of panic on his face instead. “I’m pregnant!” Alastor shouted. 

Angel’s eyes lit up at the thought of having a family, but Alastor's feelings always came first for him. He walked over to the deer and gently held his hands to try calming him down. “And how do ya feel about that, bambino?” he asked.

“I...I’m not sure,” Alastor admitted. It was true; he never expected this to happen, and had no idea how he felt. “You aren’t upset?” he asked.

“Al, I ain’t upset! To be honest, I always kinda wanted kids. But whether or not we keep them is all up to ya. It’s ya body,” Angel replied.

Alastor thought for a moment. He always had a soft spot for children, only he didn’t think for a second he was father material. Still, the idea of raising a family with his favorite person in the world seemed wonderful to him. “Angel….you’ll help me, won’t you?” he asked.

“Course I will! It’d be my baby too, bambino. I’d help ya with anything,” the spider replied.

“You know...I did always like children,” Alastor admitted.

“And ya the sweetest thing. Ya would make the best dad. But if ya don’t wanna keep them, I get that too,” Angel said.

Alastor thought it over. He couldn’t help but think of what it would be like having a baby with Angel. Their own precious child they could feed, sing to, dress, and read to. When they were old enough, Alastor could teach them how to cook, just as his mother did for him. And he thought Angel truly would make a brilliant father, since the spider was already so kind and loving. 

Seeing the warm smile on Angel’s face was all the confirmation he needed. “Let’s keep them,” he said, nodding softly. 

Angel excitedly hugged Alastor and placed kisses along his face. “Oh bambino, we’re gonna have the best little family ever! Ya gonna make an amazing dad!” he exclaimed. Angel let go of Alastor and started tearing up. This was really happening. They were really starting a family. “And I can’t wait to meet our baby,” he said.

Alastor knew this wasn’t going to be easy. He’d have to deal with eight months of sickness, hormones, mood swings, and cravings, but it would all be worth it. He gently kissed Angel’s cheek. “Neither can I, cher,” he said.


	2. Muffins

Angel woke up and heard Alastor in the bathroom. The spider quietly went over to the door and knocked. “Al? Ya need water or some shit?” he asked.

“Don’t worry about me, dear!” Alastor replied. He was sitting on the bathroom floor, hunched near the toilet with morning sickness. “Actually, if it isn’t too much trouble? Could you please prepare breakfast?” he asked.

“I’m on it!” Angel answered, before heading to the kitchen.

Angel started to work on Alastor’s favorite; venison bacon along with breakfast potatoes. And since Angel wasn’t really a fan of that, he decided to make some strawberry muffins for himself. He poured their coffee, leaving Alastor’s black, then went back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Al? It’s done. Ya okay in there, bambino?” Angel asked. 

Alastor opened the door, still in his pajamas. “Yes! I was simply cleaning up. Goodness, please tell me the morning sickness won’t last,” he sighed. 

“I think it ends with the first trimester, but I’m not sure. We’re gonna have to do some research,” Angel said, as Alastor nodded. “Now come on, breakfast is gonna get cold,” he continued. 

The two of them headed to the kitchen. Alastor sat at the table and took a sip of his coffee, but felt like it was missing something. The deer reached for the sugar and started dumping it into his coffee, then he took another sip. “Ah! Much better,” he smiled, before drinking it.

Angel chuckled slightly. “Lemme guess, cravings?” he asked.

“Yes. I suppose it just can’t be helped,” Alastor replied, before taking one of Angel’s muffins.

“I’m thinking we should get ya checked out soon. Just to make sure everything is going alright,” the spider said. 

“We can’t go to a doctor! If anyone finds out I’m pregnant, I’ll instantly become a walking target!” Alastor exclaimed, before drinking more coffee. “We need to keep this secret. Only tell people we know we can trust,” he continued.

“True, true,” Angel nodded. He thought for a moment, then smiled. “We can always just tell the gang at the hotel. And Baxter is a doctor! Kinda. Maybe he could look at ya,” he said.

“That’s a marvelous idea! And we can keep it secret from everyone else,” Alastor smiled, as he got another one of Angel’s muffins. 

“Bambino, if I knew ya were gonna steal all of mine, I woulda made ya some muffins,” Angel grinned. 

“I normally despise sugar, but I suppose our child has a massive sweet tooth,” shrugged Alastor. 

Angel smiled, then went to give Alastor a kiss on the cheek. “Oh shit! I can’t wait to tell Molly and Cherri! They’re gonna be aunts!” he exclaimed, before looking down at Alastor’s stomach, even though it was still too early for him to show. “Damn, it’s still hard to believe this is really gonna happen,” he muttered. 

“Neither can I. In all my years, I never imagined I would be a father,” Alastor sighed. 

“Don’t ya mean mama?” Angel teased. 

Alastor rolled his eyes and smirked. “Just for that, I’m taking another muffin!” he exclaimed, before grabbing it off of Angel’s plate. 

“Al! That was my last one!” Angel giggled, watching as the deer bit into it. The two laughed, then Angel kissed Alastor on the forehead. “Ya ridiculous,” he smiled.

“Why thank you,” Alastor replied, before tears started streaming down his face. 

“Woah! Shit! Alastor? Are ya okay?” Angel asked.

“Yes, darling! I’m just very happy, that’s all,” Alastor answered, as he wiped his eyes. “These awful hormones are going to turn me into a mess,” he chuckled.

“I’ll be right here with ya; every step of the way,” Angel said.

“I know you will,” Alastor replied, before he kissed Angel on the cheek. “So, shall we call up Charlie?” he asked.

“Yeah! We have to tell her we’re going over. Oh! I gotta call Molly and Cherri too. That way we can just tell everybody at once,” said Angel, before he paused to think. “I guess I could tell Arackniss. He ain’t so bad on his own; only when Pops gets involved. Alastor, ya think I should tell my pops?” he asked.

Henroin knew about Angel being married to Alastor. While Angel’s father certainly didn’t approve of their relationship, he knew that he didn’t stand a chance against the Radio Demon, and it was better for him if he just left them alone.

“Only tell him if you want, cher. I certainly won’t force you,” replied Alastor. He started to think about his mother, up in heaven. He smiled to himself; he knew she’d be proud of him, and she would have made a perfect grandmother. 

“I think...I think I’m gonna wait. Just to be sure it’s okay,” Angel said. 

“And that is completely fine,” Alastor said. “Now, why don’t you give the hotel a call? I’ll finish up my coffee and get dressed, then we can leave,” he continued. 

“Sounds good to me,” Angel smiled. He gave Alastor another kiss, then took out his phone and started to call.


	3. The Announcement

Alastor and Angel headed to the hotel and knocked. As soon as they did, Charlie excitedly opened the door. “Hi! I was wondering when you two would get here! Angel said there was big news!” she said, as they came inside. 

“There is! Are my girls here yet?” Angel asked. 

“Yep! Everyone is in the dining room. Nifty decided to make snacks for everybody,” the princess continued.

The group headed to the dining room, and Alastor smiled brightly when he saw Mimzy and Rosie. “Mimzy! Rosie! I didn’t know the two of you would be here,” he said.

“Angel called and told us to come over! He went and made me curious,” Mimzy smiled.

“Of course. He said there was important news, and I certainly didn’t want to miss it,” Rosie nodded.

“Well, I’m very happy the two of you are here,” replied Alastor. 

Meanwhile, Molly wrapped Angel in a hug as soon as he walked in. “Angie! We haven’t talked in forever! How are ya? How’s Al?” she asked.

“I’ve been good! He’s been good,” Angel smiled, before letting go of her. He looked down and saw Arackniss, then gave him a smile. “Nice to see ya too, Nissy,” he said. 

“Uh huh. Ya too. Look, is this going to be long?” Arackniss asked. 

“Nah, just a quick little announcement. I’ll go see if Al is ready,” Angel said, before running over to his husband. “Ready to break the news?” he asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Alastor replied. 

The two of them stood before the group, and Angel cleared his throat to get their attention. “Now, ya probably all wondering why we called ya here today. But I’ll let Al do the honors,” he said.

Alastor took a deep breath and stared at them. He decided he may as well get straight to the point. “I’m pregnant,” he said.

“THE FUCK?!” Vaggie shouted.

“That’s amazing!” Charlie smiled.

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!” Nifty yelled, as she bounced up and down excitedly. 

“Congrats you two. Just....don’t ask me to babysit,” Husk said, before taking a swig of his beer. 

“Oh Alastor! I’m so happy for you!” Mimzy exclaimed. 

“I’m gonna be an aunt!” Molly gasped.

“Hell yeah! Me too!” Cherri grinned.

“Tony….ya better not fuckin tell Pops I said this, but ya gonna make a great dad,” Arackniss said. 

“Thanks, Nissy,” Angel replied.

Rosie clapped politely, and Baxter was utterly speechless.

“Thank you all for your support! However, I ask that you do not tell anyone. It is crucial to my safety, as well as the baby’s. This information does not leave this room. Do you all understand?” Alastor asked.

“Don’t worry, Alastor! None of us will say a word,” Charlie said, as a few of the others nodded.

“So how long has it been?” Husk asked.

“Just about two weeks,” Alastor answered. 

“Oh! Will you let me help with the baby once it’s born? Please? Please!” Nifty begged. 

“Course we will! Al and I are probably gonna need all the help we can get,” Angel chuckled. 

“And I’ve got plenty of natural remedies for morning sickness if you ever need it, Alastor,” Rosie said.

“Thank you,” Alastor smiled. He looked around at everyone, excitedly talking and asking questions about their baby, and then the deer started to cry again. 

“Al! Ya okay?” Angel asked. 

“Yes! I’m alright! I’m just overjoyed, that’s all. All of you are so wonderful for being here and...thank you all,” he said, before his eyes settled on Baxter. “Oh, Baxter. Since I don’t want this getting out, I can’t exactly go to a doctor. Could you perform an ultrasound?” asked Alastor, as Angel handed him a tissue to wipe his eyes. 

“Oh! Uh, sure. I have things that can do that, yeah. Um...answer me one question though. How the hell did this happen in the first place?” Baxter asked. 

“His rut,” Angel replied, causing Alastor to turn red. 

“Ohhhh. Alright, both of you come with me to the basement,” Baxter said, as he headed out of the kitchen. 

Before Angel and Alastor left, Molly and Cherri gave Angel a hug. “Call me when ya get results, okay?” Molly asked.

“Yeah! Me too. And I wanna see pictures,” Cherri smiled. 

“Got it! I got it. Nissy, want me to give ya a call too?” Angel asked, looking over at his brother. 

“I’m not asking ya to, but if ya did….that’d be okay,” Arackniss replied. 

Soon after that, Alastor and Angel were in the basement, and Baxter was performing the ultrasound. “Baxter, why do ya have this shit anyway?” Angel asked.

“You never know when you’ll need to do a procedure on someone. I tend to like being prepared for anything,” Baxter answered.

Alastor lied down as Baxter did the procedure, and the fish inspected the image on screen. “Well, normally it would be a bit early to tell, but demon biology has them developing at a slightly faster rate. And Alastor, you probably shouldn’t use your powers while you’re pregnant. It’ll drain you and them out faster,” Baxter explained.

Alastor nodded, and Baxter finished up the inspection. “And they all seem to be doing just fine,” he finished. 

The couple’s eyes’ widened, and Angel’s jaw dropped. “I’m sorry, did you say all?” Alastor asked. 

“Yes, the two of you are expecting triplets,” Baxter nodded. 

“Holy shit!” Angel gasped, looking at the image on the screen. Sure enough, there were three little cells. 

“Three?! We’re having three children?” Alastor exclaimed. 

“Yes. I don’t know why you two are so surprised. Angel is a twin after all, and multiple births run in families,” Baxter said. 

Angel looked at Alastor, who was still in shock, and gently held his husband’s hand. “Bambino? Are ya okay?” Angel asked. 

“I am...I just...goodness, I wasn’t expecting three,” Alastor muttered, putting his hands to his stomach. 

“But are ya okay with that?” Angel asked. 

Alastor looked up at Angel, and nodded softly. “We’ll be alright. I know we will. I have you, don’t I?” he asked.

“And ya always will,” Angel smiled, before kissing Alastor on the forehead. 

“Besides, there’s plenty of room at the tower, and I always welcome a challenge. I’d be thrilled to raise three children with you, mon Ange,” Alastor said, before pecking Angel on the lips.

“Excuse me? The two of you are cute and all, but could you please do this outside of my lab?” Baxter asked.

“Fine, fine. Besides, now we ought to tell everyone we’re expecting three,” Alastor said, as Angel nodded. 

“Oh man, Molly is gonna lose her shit!” he exclaimed.

“And I’d better talk to Rosie about those morning sickness remedies; I can tell, I’m going to need them,” Alastor smiled, before getting off of the table.

As the two headed back upstairs, the Radio Demon sighed. “No, the only thing I’m truly upset about is not being able to use my powers,” he said. 

“Hey, ya gonna be okay. Promise,” Angel replied. 

“But if I can’t use them, I won’t be able to protect you or the children,” said Alastor.

“Well, then maybe I’ll be able to protect ya for once,” Angel smiled. “I promise, ain’t no way in hell I’m gonna let anything happen to my husband or kids,” he continued. 

Alastor smiled and gave Angel a hug. “You’re wonderful,” he sighed. 

“Ya are too,” Angel smiled, before kissing his cheek. “Now, let’s go update everybody?” he asked. 

“After you, dear,” Alastor replied, as they made their way back into the main room.

As they walked, Alastor instinctively put a hand on his stomach again, even though he still didn’t have a bump yet. Part of him was wondering how he would even carry three babies with his small frame, but the other part of him didn’t care. He knew it would all be worth it in the end. To see his and Angel’s beautiful children. It would just be a long road to get there.


	4. Clingy

Alastor was now about six weeks in, and things weren’t going very smoothly. He was constantly waking up in the middle of the night with morning sickness, and wound up exhausted all the time. On top of that, his hormones were making him a clingy, emotional mess. 

One day, Angel was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when Alastor walked over. “Hey, bambino. How ya doing?” Angel asked. 

“I’m alright at the moment. Do you mind if I sit with you?” asked Alastor.

“Sure, Al,” Angel smiled. 

Alastor sighed happily, then sat beside Angel on the couch, clinging to the spider tightly. “What are you watching?” he asked.

“RuPaul Drag Race reruns,” Angel answered. It was one of the spider’s favorite shows, and sometimes he wished he lived in a time period when he would have been able to compete. 

Alastor nodded and leaned more onto Angel, causing him to giggle softly. “Clingy today, ain’t ya?” he asked, running a hand through Alastor’s hair. 

Alastor hummed happily at the touch. “It’s these hormones. They just make me want to be around you constantly,” he replied, making Angel smile.

“Well, who am I to deny my husband what he wants?” he asked. Angel lied down, and Alastor went down with him. The deer turned to Angel’s fluffy chest, and buried his face into it. 

“You smell incredible. Like roses,” he sighed, surrounded by the warmth of his husband’s fur. 

“And ya smell like strawberry cupcakes,” Angel chuckled, causing Alastor to blush. “I guess ya want me to keep making em?” he asked.

“If you wouldn’t mind. Under normal circumstances, I’d say no, but at least one of these children adores when you bake,” he replied.

“Then I’m happy to keep doing it. Anything ya need, just say the word and I’m on it,” Angel said. 

“Thank you for standing by me through all of this. I know I haven’t exactly been easy to deal with,” Alastor sighed. 

“Hey, of course I’m gonna stand by ya. Besides, ya really aren’t that bad. I hear the first trimester’s the worst anyway, and ya already about half through with it,” Angel replied.

“Yes, I suppose that is true. I’d just hate if I was being a bother,” Alastor continued.

“Ya not. I promise. I love taking care of ya. I love ya, Al,” said Angel.

Alastor picked his head up from the fluff and came face to face with Angel’s sweet, reassuring smile. “I love you too, mon Ange,” Alastor said, with a genuine smile of his own. 

He started to feel a bit hot, so the deer took off his coat and laid on his back, using Angel’s chest fluff as a pillow. “Huh. Would ya look at that,” Angel muttered. 

“What? What is it?” Alastor asked. 

“I couldn’t tell with ya coat on, but ya kinda starting to show a little,” said Angel. 

“I am?” Alastor asked. 

He hopped off of the couch and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. It was hardly noticeable, but there was a small bulge on his stomach. “Oh my goodness,” he whispered, an excited smile on his face. Even though it was small, and at first glance probably wouldn’t even be noticed, seeing the bump made their children seem that much closer. 

“Al, can ya believe it? We’re really gonna be parents!” Angel exclaimed.

“We are! We really, truly are!” Alastor smiled. 

Angel got on his knees and looked at the tiny bump. “Hello! I’m so excited to meet ya!” he shouted, causing Alastor to chuckle.

“Cher, I don’t think they can hear you. Last we checked, they were still little cells,” he said.

“Baxter did say their development was fucking weird since they’re demons. Ya never know; they could hear us. And it’s good to talk to them. Oh! And play music for them. It’s supposed to help them get smarter or some shit like that,” Angel smiled, as he got up off his knees.

“I heard that too! I want only the best for them. We should play nothing but jazz,” Alastor replied.

“Oh yeah. All the good stuff,” Angel said, looking his husband over again. “This makes it feel real now, don’t it?” he asked.

“It does! Even when we knew they were coming, it was still odd to think of. But now that we can see them....it’s so much more incredible,” Alastor smiled, with his tail happily wagging behind him.

Angel smiled as soon as he noticed Alastor’s tail. “I hope at least one of em has a little fluffy deer tail,” he grinned, causing Alastor to blush slightly. 

“Well, as much as I may dislike my tail, I’m going to have to agree with you. It would be adorable on a baby,” he said. “I just hope one of them has your eyes. Your heterochromia is so unique and wonderful. Certainly one of your best features,” Alastor continued, this time making Angel blush.

“Awww, Al,” Angel said, before he hugged Alastor and placed a hand on the small bump. “We’re gonna make great parents,” he sighed.

“I certainly hope so,” Alastor nodded, before giving Angel a kiss on the cheek. “On an unrelated note, do you think we could get more cupcakes?” he asked.

“Sure thing, bambino,” Angel smiled, as they headed to the kitchen. “What the hell do ya plan to do if they don’t like jambalaya?” he asked. 

“Oh they’ll like it! One day,” Alastor replied. “As soon as they’re done getting their sugar fix,” he chuckled.


	5. The Baby Shower

Alastor was reaching the end of the first trimester, and things seemed to be getting better. He still felt nauseous, but not as often. His bump kept growing, already being significantly bigger after eleven weeks of triplets, and he stopped wearing suits and switched to comfy sweaters. Alastor was still sleeping late, and Angel would always have breakfast ready for him when he woke up.

Alastor walked into the main room, and saw muffins and a cappuccino set out for him. “Hey, sweetheart!” Angel smiled, before giving Alastor a kiss on the forehead. “How’d ya sleep?” he asked. 

“Fine, just fine,” Alastor replied, before sitting down. “Thank you for breakfast,” he said. 

“Ya welcome!” Angel replied, before he paused. “Hey, Al? I got a question,” he said. 

“What is it, mon Ange?” Alastor asked. 

“Back in the forties, not long before I died, I heard people were doing these things called baby showers. And it was kinda like a party where the couple’s friends would come over and give presents, usually shit that would help with the baby. Ya wanna….have one?” Angel asked.

“Hm….well, it sounds interesting. We wouldn’t invite too many people, would we? Like I said, I want my pregnancy to stay relatively under wraps,” said Alastor. 

“Yeah! For sure. We can invite everybody we told over here and just have a little get together. Give some presents, cut a cake, no big deal,” Angel replied.

“Well, I suppose it would be a good idea. And goodness knows we could use baby things. If we just keep it small, it should be fine,” Alastor said. 

“Great! I can call everybody up, and we can have it like….next week?” Angel asked. 

“Certainly! That sounds like a good idea,” Alastor smiled, before going back to eating his breakfast.

Angel placed a kiss on his husband’s cheek, then went to call everyone.

A week later, it was time for the baby shower. Angel and Alastor were having it in the main room, and there was a red velvet cake on the counter. Soon enough, they heard their first knock at the door. “I got it! It’s probably Molls,” Angel said, before opening the door. 

To his surprise, Husk was standing on the other side. “Hey,” he said, before coming in.

“Husk? Damn, I didn’t expect ya to be the first one here,” Angel said, as Husk threw his gift on the table. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? As much as I don’t wanna say it out loud, you and Al are my friends, and this is about your kids and shit,” Husk replied.

“We’re just a bit surprised. I didn’t expect you to have a soft spot for children, Husker,” said Alastor.

“Eh, I don’t mind them. I’ll help you with them guys if you need it. Raising three kids won’t be easy,” Husk said. 

“Thanks, Husk. That means a lot. Al and I are gonna try and do all we can, but we’re totally open to ya coming over sometimes,” Angel smiled.

“Right! The little darlings will love you,” Alastor nodded. 

Husk gave a small smile, then there was another knock at the door. “I got it!” Angel exclaimed, before opening it up. 

Soon enough, all the guests had arrived. Charlie, Mimzy, and Nifty were excitedly asking Alastor questions, Cherri, Arackniss, and Molly were talking with Angel, Rosie and Husk were talking, and Baxter and Vaggie were sitting against the wall to avoid all the action.

Angel walked over to Alastor and gave him a smile. “Ready to open gifts?” he asked.

“Yes! I believe so,” Alastor nodded, as Charlie smiled beside him.

“Oh! You’ll love what Vaggie and I got you!” she exclaimed. 

“Where will the nursery be anyhow?” Mimzy asked.

“I have a spare room. I used to use it for prisoners when I was first starting out, but I wound up finding better ways to deal with them. Anyways, now I think it would make for a perfect nursery!” Alastor smiled.

“Alastor! You need to open mine first! Please, please, please!” Nifty yelled, as she ran to get her gift off the table.

“Alright, dear!” Alastor chuckled, before he opened it up. 

Inside were three teddy bears, all with bright, button eyes. “I made them myself!” smiled Nifty.

“Holy shit! These things are adorable!” Angel exclaimed, as he picked one up. 

“Nifty, you’ve outdone yourself! They’re precious,” Alastor said. 

“So you like them?” Nifty asked. 

“We love them. And the children will too,” Alastor said. 

“Oh! Us next!” Charlie said, before running outside. 

“Where the hell is she going?” Angel asked. 

“Our gifts were a little big. She didn’t want them to take up too much room,” Vaggie explained. 

Soon enough, Charlie dragged in three cribs, one at a time. “Ta da!” she cheered.

Alastor and Angel gasped at the sight of the ornate red cribs. “Oh Charlie! You and Vaggie didn’t have to do this!” Alastor exclaimed.

“But we wanted to! Having a baby is a really big deal! So I talked to the guy Dad got to make my old crib, and Vaggie and I had these custom made! Just for you two,” Charlie said. 

“Ya didn’t have to go through so much trouble for us though,” Angel replied.

“We know. Like she said, we wanted to,” Vaggie smiled. To her surprise, Angel immediately hugged her and Charlie. 

“Thank ya. Both of ya,” he said. 

“You’re welcome!” Charlie smiled, as she hugged him back.

“Yeah. It was no problem,” Vaggie said.

“....The rest of our gifts are going to look like shit compared to that,” Baxter muttered.

“Oh nonsense! We appreciate all of it! And I assure you, the children will too. Husker? Would you like to go?” Alastor asked. 

“Sure. It’s nothing too fancy or whatever, just something I figured they’d need,” Husk shrugged, before handing Alastor his gift.

The deer opened it, and pulled out three grey baby blankets. “Husker! These are perfect!” he smiled.

“Yeah! Just what they’ll need,” Angel nodded. 

“They’re just blankets, but I am glad you like them,” Husk said. 

“I love them. They’re remarkable, Husker. Simply remarkable,” replied Alastor.

“You’re welcome. Damn you’re emotional,” Husk said. 

“Me next! I got something awesome!” Cherri said, as she slammed her gift down. 

The party went on, and Alastor and Angel kept opening their gifts. Cherri had given them baby powder, Mimzy had given them three mobiles, Baxter gave them diapers, Rosie gave them baby clothes, and Molly gave them baby books. 

Everyone stopped when Alastor opened Arackniss’s gift, which was a set of banana shaped toothbrushes. “Wow, Nissy uh….thanks?” Angel said. 

“Hey, it woulda been that or guns,” Arackniss shrugged. 

“Guns?!” Alastor shouted. 

“Hey, this is hell! They’re gonna have to protect themselves,” Arackniss replied. 

“Ya not bringing guns near the babies!” yelled Angel.

“Regardless, the toothbrushes are a perfectly serviceable gift, however strange their design may be. Thank you, Arackniss,” Alastor said. 

“No problem,” Arackniss replied. 

“Alright, let’s cut that cake!” Angel smiled, before heading over to the counter. 

Soon, everyone was eating cake, and Alastor and Angel sat beside one another and looked over the baby things, soft smiles on both of their faces. Everything was nice and quiet, and then there was a knock at the door. “I got it!” Angel said, as he got up.

“Darling, I can still move. You don’t need to get the door every time,” Alastor chuckled. 

“I know, but I got it. Ya just relax and enjoy ya cake. I’ll be back!” Angel said, before opening the door and stepping out of the station. 

Alastor couldn’t help but watch as Angel left, instinctively cradling his bump. He couldn’t shake that feeling; the feeling that something would happen. But maybe it was all in his head. “Al? You okay?” Husk asked, getting the deer’s attention.

“Yes! I’m fine, perfectly fine,” Alastor replied, as he went back to eating his cake, trying to distract himself from that uneasy feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wound up a little long, so I decided to make it into two. 
> 
> Also! If any of you have baby name ideas, feel free to comment them! I’m curious to see what you guys will come up with!


	6. Confrontation

When Angel got to the door and stepped out, he was face to face with Henroin. “Pops….what are ya doing here?” he asked. 

“When Arackniss went off to that shitty hotel the other day, I had a chat with him when he got back. It took a while for me to get him to talk, but I got him to open his trap. So….ya husband is fucking pregnant?” Henroin asked, with barely concealed hatred.

Angel nodded, and Henroin’s face turned red before he lashed out and began shouting. “Ya fucking sick, Anthony! Ya a sick little faggot! First of all, how in the flying fuck did ya get another man pregnant?! And second, I hope ya know this cements what ya are forever. Whenever someone looks at ya kids, they’re gonna know how they came from you, a gay ass piece of shit. Ya oughta be ashamed of ya self. Of what ya doing to our family name. Damn, if ya mother could see what happened to ya…..ya a fucking disgrace, Anthony,” he said.

Angel stood there, his eyes wide in shock. His shock quickly turned to anger, and he glared at his father. "You know, I'm getting real sick and tired of ya bossing me around, telling me who I can and can't be. Ya knew I was gay for years. Big fucking deal. But I’ll tell ya what. I may not have been the mafia boy ya wanted, but I can still handle a weapon better than ya pussy ass hand can. Ya can’t scare me anymore, Pops. Nobody can anymore,” he said. 

Alastor had heard the shouting, and he stepped outside to look. He was surprised to find Angel standing there with Henroin. “What do you think you’re doing here?” Alastor asked, staring the mobster down. 

As soon as Alastor had come into view, Henroin’s eyes traveled straight to the deer’s baby bump. “Oh fuck. It’s just like I thought. I thought ya were supposed to be some big, bad, scary ass demon, but ya just might be more of a pussy than my son,” he said, chuckling slightly. “Ya fucking disgust me. How can ya even call ya self a man?” Henroin asked, looking Alastor over again.

Before Alastor could respond, Angel took out a gun and pointed it at Henroin. “Hey! Ya got no right to talk to my husband like that!” he shouted. 

“What are ya gonna do about it, Anthony? Shoot me? Go on, fucking try,” Henroin replied.

“No, no I ain’t. This is hell; not like it’d do me any good. But I’ll tell ya what I am gonna do. I’m never gonna let ya see my kids. I never want them to have to put up with an asshole like ya. I want ya far away from my family. Otherwise, the next time I see ya ugly mug, I’m gonna be scraping what's left of ya off the fucking pavement! Now get outta my sight,” Angel stated. 

Henroin realized there wasn’t much he could do in the matter, so he shrugged. “Fine. It isn’t as if I wanted to see the little mutants anyway…” he muttered.

“What is ya damn problem?! Why can’t ya accept that I’m fucking happy?! I have a partner, I’m gonna have kids, and I’m gonna be more of a father to them than ya ever were to me!” Angel yelled. 

Alastor watched the ordeal in silence, knowing this was clearly a family affair, but Molly and Arackniss came outside too. “Tony? What’s going-?” Arackniss started, before he and Molly noticed their father. “Oh shit…” Arackniss whispered, before looking up at Angel. “Tony! Tony, I’m really sorry! I didn’t wanna tell him! He beat it outta me!” he exclaimed.

“Arackniss, he woulda found out sooner or later. I ain’t mad at ya,” Angel said, before looking back at his father. “Just get outta my sight. I never want me kids to meet ya,” he said.

“You act like I wanted to meet your fucking abominations!” Henroin shouted.

“Pops! Stop it! Please! I hate it when ya fight. Just stop it! Angel is ya son. And all he wants is to start a family,” Molly said.

Henroin didn’t say anything, he just looked Angel over. “That is not my son. Never was, and never will be,” he growled. 

Angel snapped at that, and soon he and his father were swearing at one another in Italian. Alastor watched helplessly. He wanted nothing more than to use his magic and rip Henroin apart, but he couldn’t. Not while he was pregnant. Angel fired a warning shot from his tommy gun, and things got quiet again. 

“I’m not gonna fucking ask twice. Stay away from me, and stay away from my family. Or I’ll kick ya ass into next Wednesday,” said Angel, in the most serious tone he could muster.

“Ya really gonna let this faggot do this to me?” Henroin asked, looking at his other children.

“Don’t call him shit like that, Pops. I think ya better get outta here,” Arackniss said.

“Oh fuck, you’re siding with him?!” Henroin asked, as Molly nodded.

“Just leave. Please,” she said. 

Henroin looked over them in disbelief. “Fine. Have fun being a part of that little freak family,” he said, before leaving. 

As soon as he was gone, Angel looked down at his husband. “Alastor? Ya mind if we cut the party short?” he asked.

“Of course,” Alsstor nodded, as he headed back inside to tell everyone.

“I’m really sorry about Pops, Anthony,” Arackniss said.

“It ain’t ya fault, Arackniss. Really,” Angel replied, before Molly hugged him. 

“I’m sorry too. He’s got no right to treat ya like that!” she said, before letting go. “Want me to call ya later?” she asked. 

“Maybe. I’ll see,” Angel answered.

Molly gave him another hug, and Arackniss awkwardly hugged him too, before they left. Soon all the guests filed out, and Angel and Alastor were alone once again. Angel laid on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, clutching Fat Nuggets for comfort.

Alastor couldn’t stand to see his husband this way, and he slowly walked over to Angel. “Mon Ange? Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine. That wasn’t really anything new,” replied Angel.

“I’m very sorry about all that. About your father,” Alastor said, before sitting beside Angel. 

“It ain’t ya fault. I feel like shit for ruining the baby shower though,” the spider sighed.

“Oh Angel, you didn’t ruin a thing! Honest! None of this was your fault,” Alastor said.

“I can’t help but think that though. It was my asshole dad who showed up and ruined everything. And I kept egging him on,” Angel explained.

“Cher, all you did was defend yourself. And me. And our family. And it meant the world to me. You didn’t ruin anything, Angel. You were brilliant,” Alastor told him, as tears started to softly flow down his face. 

“Alastor...ya crying,” Angel said.

“Just those hormones again,” Alastor sighed, before wiping his eyes. “But you….Angel there was no way you could have expected your father to be here. And I think you handled the situation amazingly. Nothing is your fault. You don’t need to blame yourself,” he continued, only the tears had started to flow again. 

“I...I know. I just got kinda….kinda used to it,” Angel admitted. 

“You shouldn’t be though. I don’t ever want you to feel bad about something you didn’t do. You don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve anything but love and kindness,” Alastor said, as Angel handed him a tissue to wipe his eyes.

“These hormones got ya all emotional, huh?” he asked.

“Well, yes, but I mean every word! You don’t deserve to be treated that way. By anyone. When I can use magic again, I’m going to keep you and our children safe. I promise,” Alastor said. Fat Nuggets scampered off, and Alastor wiped his eyes and hugged Angel tightly. “I just want you to feel loved,” he said quietly.

“Awww, Al,” Angel said, holding back tears of his own. “Ya make me feel loved every day. I used to think I wasn’t worth anything, but then ya came along and made me the happiest guy in the world,” he said, as he gently hugged Alastor back. 

“Do I really?” Alastor asked. 

“Yeah. Ya do, Alastor. I don’t even know where I’d be if not for ya. I love ya. So damn much,” Angel said.

“I love you too, mon Ange,” Alastor replied. 

The two let go after a while, and Angel sighed. “I meant what I said though. I don’t want my pops anywhere near the babies,” he said.

“And that’s completely reasonable! My father wasn’t very pleasant either, so I understand that entirely,” said Alastor.

Angel smiled weakly, and gave his husband a kiss on the forehead. Then he looked down at Alastor’s bump, and gently placed his hands on it. “Alastor? I wanna give these kids the best family ever. I want them to have the families we never had. I want them to know that we’re always gonna accept them. No matter what,” he said.

“No matter what. We’ll take very good care of them,” Alastor nodded, before kissing Angel on the cheek. “And I promise, if your awful father ever does come back, I’ll be right here for you,” he said.

Angel smiled a little bigger, then hugged him again. “Thanks, Al. For everything,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” Alastor smiled.

“Want me to get ya some cupcakes?” Angel asked. 

“No thank you, mon Ange. I think I’ll just make beignets tonight. Would you like some?” asked Alastor.

“Sure! I can help ya make them if ya want,” Angel replied.

“That’d be brilliant! Then we can watch that sparkly picture show you love so much,” Alastor said. 

“Sounds good,” Angel smiled, before they headed off to the kitchen.

Angel hoped that his father would stay away for good, but he couldn’t help thinking that he’d be back. The spider knew things would be alright though. He’d still have Alastor no matter what, and he would never let anyone get between him and his family.


	7. Making Progress

Alastor finally started the second trimester, and he couldn’t begin to express how relieved he was that the morning sickness stopped being so bad. His hormones were still a wreck though, with the deer being emotional and excessively clingy. But Angel didn’t mind the clinginess, and he was always there when Alastor needed him. 

One morning, Angel woke up first, as usual, but this time he decided to stay in bed with Alastor. He held Alastor closely, gently placing one of his hands on the bump. “Good morning, i miei figli,” he whispered. 

Alastor began to stir after a while, and he woke up. He immediately smiled at the sight of Angel, and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Good morning mon Ange,” he said, before yawning slightly. “What time is it?” he asked.

Angel looked over at the clock. “It’s about nine. Pretty early for ya,” he joked, before kissing Alastor on the nose. 

“Do you think we could stop by the hotel today? I want to know if Baxter could do an ultrasound,” Alastor said. 

The deer had been avoiding getting them after that first one. He didn’t like leaving the radio station, and usually hated all post thirties technology. But Alastor’s curiosity was starting to get the better of him, and he was dying to see the babies again. 

“Sure he could! Want me to call Charlie for a ride? I know ya don’t want too many people seeing ya out and about,” Angel said. 

“Right. You go on and call the hotel, I’ll run and get dressed,” Alastor replied. 

“Gotcha,” Angel nodded, before leaving the room to find his phone.

Sometime later, Charlie knocked on the door, and Angel opened it with a smile. “Hey there, Charlie,” he said. 

“Hi! Are you guys ready to head to the hotel?” she asked.

“Sure! Al will be here any second,” Angel said, shortly before the Radio Demon walked over. 

“Hello, Charlie dear! Long time no see,” he smiled.

“Hi, Al! How far are you?” she asked. 

“About sixteen weeks I’d say,” he answered. 

“Ooooh. You guys need to let me watch them. Vaggie doesn’t always like kids, but I’m sure she’ll make an exception,” Charlie said.

“I appreciate the offer, dear. I’ll probably need to sleep for weeks once all is said and done,” replied Alastor, as the three of them headed out to the car. 

“Well, I can’t wait to see them!” Charlie exclaimed, before pausing. She just thought of something. Once they were all on their way to the hotel, she decided to bring it up. “The three Vs…..none of them know about this, right?” she asked.

“Course not! Trust us, right now, these kids are hell’s best kept secret. We’re gonna be okay,” Angel said.

“That’s great! And Al? When you get further along, you and Angel can stay at the hotel if you want. So that we don’t need to drive whenever you get looked at, and Baxter will be right there when you have the babies. If you want that is,” Charlie explained.

“Hmm…..I wouldn’t mind that. Angel?” Alastor asked, looking over at his husband. 

“I’d say it’s a great idea,” Angel smiled. The two went back to cuddling the entire trip, and unintentionally made Charlie feel like a massive third wheel.

Finally, they made it. Soon Baxter was performing the ultrasound, and Angel was anxiously watching the screen. Angel gasped when three tiny figures appeared on the screen. “Al! Al! I can see them!” he shouted.

“Angel, that’s brilliant!” Alastor exclaimed.

“They seem to be doing just fine. Looks like two of them took after Angel,” Baxter said, pointing at the image. 

It was then Angel noticed two of the three babies had four arms. “Aww!” he smiled.

“I can also tell the sexes now. You guys wanna know or do you want a surprise?” Baxter asked.

“Hm….what do you think, mon Ange?” Alastor asked.

“It’s more fun to be surprised, don’t ya think?” Angel smiled. 

“My thoughts exactly,” the deer replied. “Don’t say a word, Baxter. We want them to be a mystery,” he finished. 

“Got it. Okay then, yeah. The kids are looking okay, Alastor is doing fine, Angel hasn’t passed out from stress or anything….I’d say you’re in good shape,” Baxter said. 

“Thanks, Baxter. Ya know, we’ll never be able to thank ya enough for how much ya doing for us,” Angel replied.

“Well, it’s no big deal. You guys helped me out before, it’s only fair,” Baxter shrugged, before looking over at Alastor. “I think the best thing for you to do is head back to the radio tower and take it easy,” he continued.

“Alright! Thank you again, Baxter. Angel darling? Shall we be off?” Alastor asked.

“Sure!” Angel nodded, and the two of them headed back.


	8. A Little Kick

It had been another three weeks, and Alastor was exhausted. As his bump kept growing, his main concern was being able to walk. Along with his other deer attributes, Alastor had hooves for feet. That only made the shift in his center of gravity more irritating to deal with. 

Angel was determined to make sure Alastor didn’t overexert himself. He would bring Alastor anything he asked for, since he didn’t want to risk his husband hurting himself or the babies. Like everything else Angel did, Alastor appreciated it greatly. 

Right now, Alastor was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of jambalaya. While he still preferred sweet things at the moment, he started to miss his favorite food. Alastor was just sitting there relaxed, when he got a strange feeling in his stomach. He didn’t know what it was at first, but then it happened again. It was then Alastor finally pieced it together; the babies were moving. “ANGEL THIS IS IMPORTANT!” he yelled. 

Angel rushed into the room, almost tripping over his own feet. "What is it? Are ya okay? Do ya need anything?" he asked. 

“THEY’RE MOVING!” Alastor exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD!" Angel shouted. He kneeled down beside Alastor and placed a hand on his stomach. Sure enough, the spider felt something push up against it. "OH MY GOD!" he repeated. 

“I KNOW! It’s amazing!” Alastor nodded, a genuine smile on his face. “I was curious when it would start BUT IT DID AND IT'S AMAZING!”

“It is! It really really is!” Angel replied, unable to find words to express his excitement. 

“YES!” Alastor shouted, before he started to cry. “I’m sorry, hormones. I’m just really excited,” he said. 

"It's okay, Al!" Angel replied, before he sat beside the deer and hugged him. "They're alive! They're actually alive in there!" he smiled. 

“I know! They’re alive and it’s amazing!” Alastor exclaimed, before he felt another few kicks “And they are very active,” he added.

"They sure are," Angel agreed, a hand still on the bump. 

“Yes. I had been playing music for them like you suggested. Jazz mostly. You know, I haven’t even met them, and I’ve already grown rather attached to them,” Alastor said, with a soft smile. 

"So have I. They're going to have the best dads ever," Angel replied. 

“They certainly will!” Alastor agreed, before he paused for a moment. “On an unrelated note....my back hurts. Could you maybe....rub it, please?” he asked. 

"Sure thing, bambino," Angel answered. He got up behind Alastor and started to rub his back.

The Radio Demon sighed happily at Angel’s gentle touch. “Oh goodness that feels brilliant, mon Ange. Could you go a bit lower perhaps?” he asked. 

"Of course," Angel nodded. He went lower and dug the tips of his thumbs into Alastor’s back. 

Alastor moaned a tiny bit. It wasn’t in a sexual way at all, just out of how amazing that felt. “Thank you. I really should look into getting braces or something of the sort. My back has been killing me,” he said. 

"I have more hands!" Angel exclaimed. He took out his phone with his other hands and searched up that sort of thing.

Alastor still couldn’t get over how incredible the massage felt in the first place. “Of course you could just keep massaging me for the next few months. I have no complaints there,” he smiled. 

Angel laughed at that. "I wouldn't mind either, though I'm sure my arms would get tired sometime," he said.

“Well, you could always make more,” Alastor replied. 

"I only have six, bambino. It's not an infinite supply," Angel giggled.

Alastor sighed softly. “I know. Still, it feels very nice,” he said. 

"Good," Angel smiled. He found a tough bit of muscle and dug his fingers into it, which caused Alastor to let out another moan. 

“Oh goodness, that’s brilliant,” he sighed. 

"I take it you're enjoying this, marito?" Angel asked. 

“Oh yes. Very much” Alastor nodded. “Thank you, darling,” he said. 

"You're welcome," Angel smiled, as he kept at it.

“You’re wonderful,” Alastor said, as he let out a small sigh. “I love you so much. You’re kind and beautiful and incredible in every way. I adore you,” he continued.

"I love you too. You're absolutely amazing," Angel said, before he kissed him.

“Apologies if I’m being strange and emotional. Hormones are odd. I just feel unbelievably strange all the time,” Alastor sighed, then he paused. “Any name ideas?”

"Thomas, Maria, James, Mary... I don't know. I'm just spitballing," shrugged Angel.

“Hm, interesting. Let’s see...Ramona, Alice, Johnny, Nicolas.....I don’t have much,” Alastor replied. 

"I like Nicolas and Alice." Angel smiled. 

“Well, we have plenty of time to think about it. A few more months or so,” Alastor said. 

"Yep,” Angel nodded. 

“Which gives us plenty of time to think of names,” Alastor said, before feeling another few kicks. “They’re definitely anxious to get out,” he added. 

"Oh, I bet," Angel smiled. "They want to see their amazing dad," he said, before he kissed the side of his husband’s face.

“Oh yes, I’d be thrilled to see you too. They’ll positively adore you,” Alastor said, causing Angel to giggle. 

“I love ya and I love them already,” he said. 

“I truly hope they have your eyes. At least one of them. I love your eyes,” Alastor sighed. 

"I love ya eyes too, I love how they glow up," Angel replied. 

“Thank you, and yours are just so pretty and unique. Like everything else about you,” Alastor said. 

"Ya brilliant," the spider said, as blush tinted his cheeks. 

“So are you,” replied Alastor, before he yawned a bit. “You are magnificent,” he continued. 

Angel began to softly stroke Alastor’s hair. "So are ya, bambino," he said, just as Alastor yawned again. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been tired lately,” he sighed. “I feel it’s only going to get worse.”

"It's okay, bambino. Have a lie down on my lap and take a nap. I'll be right here," Angel said. 

Alastor nodded and lied down, resting his head on Angel’s lap. Angel kept running his fingers through Alastor’s hair as the deer smiled up at him. “Thank you for putting up with all this. I know I mustn’t have been easy to deal with,” he said. 

"Of course I’d take care of ya. Ya deserve the world and all of my attention," Angel said, as he stroked behind Alastor’s ears. 

Alastor hummed happily. “Thank you for everything, mon cher. You’re very good to me,” he said.

"Ya welcome, bambino. I'll always be here," Angel replied. 

“Thank you,” Alastor said, before he yawned again. He moved one of Angel’s free hands to the bump. “Could you sing to them?” he asked. 

Angel smiled softly. "Of course, bambino,” he said. He thought of what to sing, and remembered an Italian lullaby he used to hear from his mother. 

“Ninna nanna, ninna oh, questo bimbo a chi lo do? Lo darò alla Befana. Che lo tiene una settimana. Lo darò all'Uomo Nero. Che lo tiene un anno intero. Lo darò all'Uomo Bianco. Che le tiene finché è stanco. Lo darò al Saggio Folletto. Che lo renda Uomo perfetto!" he sang.

Despite the babies constantly moving, Alastor started falling asleep. “Ils vont être aussi merveilleux que toi,” he muttered. He fell asleep thinking that soon he would have the three most beautiful children in the world. And he wouldn’t want it any other way

Angel sighed happily and rested his head against the back of the couch, his hand absentmindedly stroking Al's hair. He thought this is what life should be. Surrounded by people who care about you. Living calm and peacefully. He had never imagined that he would get this far. After his overdose, Angel thought that was it. Nothing after the blackness. But there was. And what an amazing afterlife this has turned out to be. He had a wonderful husband and three children on the way. The spider couldn’t figure out how a lifetime of drugs, sex and killing became this. Angel only knew one thing; that he’d be damned if he let anybody or anything stand between him and his family. His home.


	9. Excitement

Ever since the first kick, the babies had been extremely active. Just feeling them and knowing they were really alive was the most wonderful thing Alastor ever felt. He only wished that they wouldn’t kick so much whenever he was trying to sleep. 

Right now, Alastor and Angel were doing what they usually did now; watched old RuPaul Drag Race episodes while Alastor ate cupcakes. “Angel?” the deer asked.

"Yeah, Al? Ya need anything? Are ya okay?" Angel asked. 

Alastor said nothing. He just kissed Angel’s cheek, then rearranged himself and put his head in Angel’s lap, which was quickly becoming his favorite spot. “Oh nothing, I just wanted to be comfortable,” Alastor smiled.

Angel chuckled and stroked Al's hair. "I love ya so much."

“I love you too,” Alastor said, humming softly at his husband’s touch. “Don’t ever stop,” he sighed. Angel was the only person Alastor had ever let touch him, and due to the hormones, he wanted nothing more than to stay in this spot forever. 

"Never in a million years bambino," Angel smiled, as he kept gently stroking his hair. 

“Good. You know, we can just stay here forever. I won’t mind,” said Alastor. 

"I'd love nothing more than to stay here forever with ya," Angel replied, before leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

Alastor continued to smile up at him softly. “Forgive me for being so clingy. You know how it is, I’ve just wanted to be around you constantly,” he said. 

"It's okay. I don't mind," Angel smiled, as he pushed the fringe out of Alastor’s face, stroking his thumb against the deer’s forehead.

Alastor was in complete bliss, sighing at every gentle touch. “Thank you, because you’ll have to deal with excessive clinginess for a bit longer,” he said, before chuckling softly. 

"Awww, I love ya clinginess though, bambino," Angel said. 

“Well, even after the children are born, goodness knows I’ll be clingy no matter what,” Alastor replied.

"I love it all," Angel smiled.

“And I love everything about you, mon cher,” Alastor said, before he felt movement. “And clearly they agree,” he chuckled. 

"They moving about again?" Angel asked, as he reached one hand down to Alastor’s stomach.

“Yes. They’ve been very active little things these past couple weeks,” Alastor answered. 

"I felt them move," Angel said. He smiled as he felt them move under his palm. "This is incredible," he sighed.

“It is, isn’t it?” Alastor asked, just as the babies moved a bit more. “I think they can tell when you’re around. They always get more active,” he continued. 

"Really?" Angel asked, his eyes wide. 

Alastor nodded, then lifted his sweater, so Angel could touch the bump directly. “They just seem to KNOW when you’re around, and they absolutely adore it,” he explained. 

"That's so sweet," Angel smiled, tearing up slightly.

“I think it’s your voice. Your lovely, soothing voice. I think they hear it, know you’re there, and just get excited,” Alastor said.

"Well, I'll always be here," Angel said, speaking mostly to the bump. "God, I love them. I love you. I love this," he sighed. 

“I love it too. And I can’t wait to see them. They’re going to be brilliant,” Alastor said.

"They are. Absolutely beautiful and incredible," Angel nodded. 

“I haven’t even seen them, yet I already love them nearly as much as I love you,” replied Alastor.

"Me too," Angel smiled.

“We have to be certain they know Italian and French. It’s important,” Alastor said. 

“Very, very important,” Angel nodded. “Molly’s already excited to be an aunt, and Nissy won’t show it, but he’s real excited too,” he smiled. 

“Husker is clearly excited too. If the fact that he calls you every day is any indication,” Alastor said.

“Oh yeah. We couldn’t have picked a better godfather,” Angel smiled, before he paused. “Al, as much as I love ya lying there, I gotta get something to drink,” he said.

“Oh! Alright,” Alastor said, as he carefully got up. 

“Ya want anything?” Angel asked. 

“Hmm….I’m not sure. I’ll go along with you and see what we have,” Alastor smiled.

“Are ya sure ya okay to walk? I can bring ya something, no problem!” Angel replied.

“Angel, I’m alright. I promise, it isn’t any trouble,” Alastor said, as he got up off the couch.

The two of them went into the kitchen. Angel worked on a virgin cocktail since he’d cut back on the alcohol after learning Alastor was pregnant. As he did that, Alastor took a bag of lemons out and started working on lemonade. “Uh Al? Ya know they got like...packets of that stuff,” Angel said.

“I know, I just prefer the real thing,” Alastor smiled, as he went back to working on it.

Angel chuckled and shook his head, then gave Alastor a kiss on the cheek. “Well, I wouldn’t want ya drinking anything but the best,” he teased.

Alastor blushed a little at the kiss, and he nodded. “Indeed,” he said, as they finished up making their drinks. “So, back to cuddling? Please?” Alastor asked, his tail wagging happily behind him.

Angel grinned and used a hand to stroke Alastor’s ears. “Of course, bambino,” he said, as the two headed back into the living room. Everything was wonderful, and they couldn’t wait to meet the babies. Alastor and Angel both truly felt that nothing could extinguish this beautiful feeling they had. It was perfect, absolute, bliss. And they didn’t want it any differently.


	10. It Started With a Phone Call

It was around noon, and Angel wanted to do something really special for Alastor. The spider got out everything he would need for jambalaya, and started to work on the recipe Alastor had shared with him. Angel just wanted to be there for Alastor right now, and was determined to do anything and everything for him.

In the main room, Alastor was napping on the couch, however he woke up when he heard his phone ring. Alastor didn’t have a hellphone like everyone else. Instead, he used an old, rotary dial phone. “Al! Want me to get that for ya?” Angel called.

“No thank you, mon Ange! I’ve got it,” Alstor returned, before picking it up. “Hello, this is Alastor speaking,” he said.

“Alastor….it’s been a while, old man,” said the other voice.

Alastor recognized it right away; it was Vox. And from the way he was talking, Alastor could practically hear the seething grin on his screen. “And you as well, Vox! Tell me, why are you calling?” Alastor asked.

“Can’t a man check up on his favorite nemesis? You’ve been cooped up in that little radio tower of yours for months,” Vox said.

“I just wanted to take some time to myself. Is that so wrong?” Alastor asked.

“No, in fact under any other circumstances, I would be glad your ancient ass is off my streets. Only you haven’t killed in ages either…...I wonder why that could be,” Vox said.

“Vox, just what are you implying?” Alastor asked. 

“It’s just a little something I heard from this mafia asshole, you probably wouldn’t even care. But tell me, how is your little bun in the oven anyway?” Vox asked.

Alastor could have dropped dead right there, but he had to stay focused. He would have to deny everything. It was the only way to keep his family safe. “I beg your pardon?” he asked.

“Quit playing dumb with me, Bambi. I got this information straight from Henroin. Once I found out, your disappearance did start to make more sense. But I need to get one thing straight. You, the Radio Demon, a fucking cannibal and one of the most powerful entities in hell…..YOU were that slut’s bottom?!” Vox asked, before laughing wildly.

“THAT is your main concern?!” Alastor asked, his face bright red. “And you will refrain from calling my husband such things, or else I’ll shatter your screen and use the glass to slit your throat,” he growled.

“Oh, I doubt you’re in any position to do that. You’re….what? In the second trimester? I doubt you can even move. It would be a shame if something happened to you. Especially with three little bundles of misery on the way…” Vox said.

“I am not letting you lay a finger on my family!” shouted Alastor. 

“Alastor, I have three perfectly good reasons to do this. First of all, you’re weak. Second, I can’t let three more demons with your powers run around the Pentagram threatening my territory. And three…..I just enjoy making you suffer. I want to see if I can wipe that smile off your face once and for all,” Vox explained.

Before Alastor could say another word, the television overlord hung up. “Al?! Are ya okay? I heard ya yelling. What is it, bambino?” Angel asked, as he ran into the main room.

“It’s Vox he-,” Alastor started, but he got cut off. 

A wall was completely blown off, and Vox stood there on the other side, a malicious grin on his face. “Look who’s been busy….” he said.

“What the fuck are ya doing here?!” Angel shouted. 

“I just wanted to pop in and see how Alastor was doing,” Vox replied, before looking Alastor over. “This is going to be too easy,” he smirked.

“Hey! Ya ain’t touching him!” Angel said, stepping in front of Alastor. “Ya gonna have to get through me first, ya glorified pager!” he shouted.

“Angel! I don’t want you to get hurt!” Alastor exclaimed.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m about to tear this motherfucker a new asshole,” Angel stated.

“You really think you can beat me? You’re nothing but Valentino’s little whore. But killing you will be a fun appetizer,” Vox said.

“Let’s fucking dance,” Angel growled, before turning to Alastor. “Al! Listen, I need ya to get outta here. Go somewhere safe okay?” he asked.

“But Angel what about you? I don’t want to leave you!” Alastor replied.

“I’m gonna be fine. Just get outta here! Keep ya self and the babies safe. I’ll be okay,” Angel said. He placed a kiss on Alastor’s forehead then turned his attention back to Vox. “Nobody gets to fuck with my family,” he said.

Alastor wanted to watch the battle and help in any way he could, but he knew Angel wouldn’t want that. Alastor ran out of the station and tried making it to the hotel, only he quickly found himself exhausted. “There’s only one way….” he muttered, before protectively placing a hand on his bump. “Je suis tellement désolé, mes chéris,” he whispered, before using his magic to teleport to the hotel. 

Husk, Nifty, Baxter, Vaggie, and Charlie were playing cards, and needless to say, they weren’t expecting Alastor to appear beside them. “Alastor! Are you okay?” Charlie asked.

“Did I NOT tell you not to do this?!” Baxter shouted.

“This was important!” Alastor growled. “Vox came. He came to kill me. Angel is trying to fight him off, and he told me just to leave, and this was the fastest way!” he continued.

“Wait, Angel is trying to take on Vox by himself?!” Vaggie exclaimed.

“Yes! And I’m worried about him!” Alastor returned.

“Oh gosh! What do we do?” Nifty asked.

Husk slammed his cards down and got up from the table. “I’m gonna tell you guys what we’re gonna do. Me, Charlie, and Vaggie are gonna go check on Angel and see if he needs backup. Baxter, you and Nifty stay here and make sure Al is okay. The teleportation couldn’t have been good for him,” he said.

“Okay,” Baxter said, as Nifty nodded.

“Sure, Husk,” Charlie said.

“Damn Husk, I wasn’t expecting you to take charge,” Vaggie said.

“Alastor and Angel are like family to me, and people don’t fuck with my family. Now, let’s go!” Husk yelled.

“Thank you, Husker,” Alastor said quietly, as Husk, Vaggie, and Charlie left. All he could do now was hope that they reached Angel before anything could happen.

“Alastor, let’s go and get you looked at,” Baxter said. Alastor nodded, and Baxter led him to the lab. 

Soon, Baxter was looking over Alastor. “Alright….the kids are okay. Just kind of shaken up. I know we said that you and Angel would stay here when you reached the third trimester, but I highly suggest you start staying here now. That way you’ll be protected,” he explained.

“Alright. So the children are fine?” Alastor asked.

“Yes, they should be alright. Just take it easy for a while,” Baxter said. 

At that, Nifty hurried into the room. “Alastor! I set up a room for you,” she said. 

“Thank you, Nifty dear. Lead the way,” Alastor replied. 

Nifty took him to the elevator, and the two of them headed to the room. “I figured Charlie wouldn’t mind if I set you up in a suite. I want you to be as comfortable as possible,” the cyclops explained.

“Thank you. Nifty….you think Angel will be alright, don’t you?” he asked.

“Of course! Angel can be a pretty tough customer when he wants! I’ll bet he’s covering Vox in bullet holes as we speak!” Nifty smiled.

Alastor offered her a gentle smile back. “The thought of that certainly makes me feel better,” he said.

The two of them reached the suite, and Nifty got the door. “Here you go! Just call me if you need anything!” she said. 

“Thank you again, dear,” Alastor said. 

“It’s no trouble! Now, rest up, okay?” Nifty asked.

“Alright,” Alastor nodded. After he did, Nifty ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Alastor sighed to himself and laid on the bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Angel. Vox nearly matched Alastor in terms of power level, and the last thing he wanted was to find out that the obnoxious television tore through his husband. 

The deer was still wrapped in his thoughts when he felt something. He sighed with relief when he felt it again. The babies were still kicking. “It’s alright, my darlings. It’s alright,” Alastor said, as he placed a hand on the bump. “Your daddy will be back soon. I’m sure of it,” he said. 

Alastor kept saying words of reassurance, trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince the babies. Eventually, due to the exhaustion from the teleportation finally kicking in, Alastor was fast asleep, but thoughts about Angel and Vox refused to leave his head. He truly hoped that Angel would be okay. He had to be.


	11. Protection

Alastor woke up to voices in another room. At first he thought Angel just left the television on again, but then Alastor realized Angel wasn’t lying beside him. That was when the memories hit Alastor. He was at the hotel and Angel took on Vox alone. “Oh merde,” Alastor whispered. 

He got up and headed into the main room, where the others were sitting and talking. “Hello, everyone,” Alastor said.

Charlie looked over, then she ran over and hugged him. “Al! How are you feeling?” she asked.

“You were out for like….twelve hours. You okay?” Husk asked.

“I’m alright. Just tired I suppose. Is Angel alright? Is he here?” Alastor asked.

“Baxter is checking Angel out in the lab if you want to talk to him,” Vaggie replied, making Alastor brighten up immediately.

“Angel is alright? Wait, what happened with Vox?” he asked.

“We couldn’t kill him, which sucked. But he got a pretty good ass kicking. He’d be stupid to mess with you again,” Husk said.

“Thank you. All of you. I don’t know what I would have done if you all didn’t help,” Alastor said.

“You’re welcome! We want to help any way we can,” Charlie smiled.

“You’ve all done splendidly. Now, I’m going to go see Angel,” Alastor said, just before Nifty ran over to him. 

“Sorry, Alastor! Baxter said you were on bedrest for a bit, just as an extra precaution. I can send Angel up to your room though!” she said.

“Yes! That sounds just fine. Tell Angel to meet me when he can. Goodbye for now,,” Alastor said, before heading back to his room. 

Once he was back inside, he was dying for Angel to come back, and he stared at the door anxiously. Alastor had to see Angel again; he had to know for himself that Angel was alright. The suspense alone was killing him. Alastor found himself getting tired again, and he nearly fell asleep, but then he heard a knock at the door. 

“Nifty dear? Is that you?” he asked.

The door creaked open, and Angel stepped inside, with a small smile. “Hey, bambino,” he said.

Alastor looked at Angel with wide eyes, and his tail began to wag excitedly. “Angel! Mon chér! You’re alright! Thank goodness!” he exclaimed.

“Course I’m alright,” Angel smiled, as he headed over to the bed. 

It was then Alastor finally noticed that Angel was covered in cuts and bruises, including a black eye. “Oh mon Ange….what did he do to you?” Alastor asked.

“What? This is nothing! Ya should see what happened to Vox,” Angel grinned, as he sat beside Alastor.

“Angel? You didn’t get too hurt, did you?” the deer asked.

“Nah. It’s nothing ya gotta worry about. I got a little fucked up, but I’m okay. But enough about me, how do ya feel?” Angel asked.

“I’m alright, and Baxter said the children were doing just fine,” Alastor replied, before looking at Angel’s black eye. “You’re sure you’re alright?” he asked.

“Al, it’s sweet how concerned ya are, but I’m okay. I wasn’t gonna let that bastard do anything to you or our babies,” Angel said. He didn’t want to say just how bloody Vox had beaten him, and he was lucky demon healing already took care of the more serious injuries. Angel didn’t want Alastor to worry any more than he had to. 

Alastor just smiled at Angel’s words. “I’m just happy you’re back. I’m happy you’re alright,” he said, before feeling a kick. “They’re happy you’re here too,” he smiled. 

“Awww. I missed ya, i miei piccoli bambini,” Angel said, as he placed a hand on the bump. “So, Baxter told ya we were gonna start staying here?” he asked.

“Yes, he told me,” Alastor nodded.

“Alright. Charlie, Vaggie, and Husk got a lotta our shit from the tower. Apart from that one wall, the place really didn’t take much damage,” Angel said.

“That’s good,” Alastor replied, before letting out a sigh. “I feel so useless,” he said.

“Whaddya mean?” Angel asked.

“I couldn’t help you! I watched you put yourself in danger, and all I could do was run. I just feel useless. I love you, Angel. I wanted to be there for you,” Alastor said, before he started to cry. “Hormones,” he grumbled.

“Al! Oh, Bambino please don’t be upset. Ya ain’t useless!” Angel exclaimed, as he pulled Alastor into a hug.

“I just want to help you, but I can’t,” he sighed.

“Alastor, that ain’t ya fault. Ya just can’t do as much right now; ya got precious cargo. If anything happened to ya or them, I don’t know what I’d do,” Angel said.

“I wish I could do more,” Alastor sobbed.

“Ya gotta stop beating ya self up about this. Ya didn’t do anything wrong, and I made it out okay. And just because ya can’t use ya powers now doesn’t mean ya can’t ever use ‘em again. I know ya, Alastor. Ya gonna come outta this stronger than ever,” Angel said, as he started gently stroking Alastor’s ears. 

“Y-You’re certain?” Alastor stammered.

“I’m positive. Ya the strongest, most incredible, most powerful demon I know. Ya gonna be just fine. And I’ll do all I can to keep ya safe,” replied Angel.

Alastor wanted to protest. He hated not being able to help Angel. Then Alastor remembered the babies. As much as it bothered him, he had to take things easy; for their sake. The deer looked up at Angel, giving him a soft smile. “Thank you,” he said.

“Ya welcome, Al,” Angel replied, before giving Alastor a kiss on the forehead.

“I’m sorry that I overreacted,” Alastor sighed.

“Ya didn’t overreact. I get how ya feel. Going from the most powerful guy in hell to somebody who can’t even use it can’t be easy,” Angel said, as Alastor shook his head. “But hey, everybody needs help sometimes, even Radio Demons,” Angel grinned.

Alastor chuckled slightly, then smiled. “I suppose I could stand being bedridden just a little longer. Especially since I have someone as wonderful as you looking after me,” he said. 

“Ya too sweet,” Angel said, before he kissed Alastor on the nose.

“However….once they’re born and I’ve recovered, I’d love to give that pompous television a piece of my mind,” Alastor said.

“Al, I appreciate that, but we’ll have three kids to look after. I doubt ya even gonna have time to pick fights,” Angel giggled.

“True,” Alastor laughed. “Even still, one day I’d like to get even,” he added.

“Ya will one day. Just be sure I get in a couple blows too,” Angel replied.

“I can assure you, you will,” Alastor smiled. He laid down on the bed, then his husband did the same. The two of them started spooning, with Angel being the big spoon and Alastor being the little spoon. “I’m just happy you’re safe,” Alastor sighed.

“I’m glad ya okay too,” Angel returned, just as Alastor yawned.

“I slept for nearly a day. How is it that I’m tired?” he groaned.

“Guess the teleporting took more outta ya than we thought. I’m kinda tired too though,” Angel said.

“Well, you did do an awful lot yesterday,” Alastor replied.

“Yeah. Wanna just take a nap?” Angel asked.

The spider didn’t get an answer, but he heard the soft sound of radio static. Alastor had fallen asleep in his arms. “Buona notte, bambino. Prometto di mantenere la nostra famiglia al sicuro,” Angel whispered, shortly before falling asleep himself.


	12. Family Matters

Alastor finally reached his third trimester. He was feeling just fine, apart from being unbelievably tired some days. Alastor still had trouble walking, so Angel went everywhere with him for support. While Alastor told his husband he didn’t have to always hover nearby, Angel insisted. And Alastor would be lying if he said he didn’t love having Angel with him all the time.

Angel wasn’t alone in helping Alastor anymore; now that the Radio Demon was staying at the hotel, everyone was ready to help him. Nifty in particular was constantly running around cleaning for Alastor and getting him anything he asked for. Husk pretended to be indifferent, but he was terrible at hiding how excited he actually was. 

Right now, Angel was out with Molly, Nifty, and Cherri looking for extra baby supplies, and Alastor was alone on the couch. Charlie and Vaggie had a meeting with Lucifer about the hotel, so the only other person around was Husk, wiping down the bar counter. “Huskerrrr?” Alastor called.

“What is it?” Husk groaned, before he paused. “You going into labor or some shit?” he asked.

“Goodness no!” Alastor shouted.

“Well I didn’t know! But really, what is it?” Husk asked.

“Could I have a muffin?” Alastor asked.

“Uh...Al, I wanna help you all I can and shit but….you aren’t expecting me to bake, are you?” Husk asked.

“No! Husker, I’ve broken teeth on your cookies before,” Alastor chuckled. “No, no, Angel made a batch yesterday. If it isn’t too much trouble, could you bring me one?” he asked. 

“Oh. Yeah, no problem. Gimme a second,” Husk said, before walking off. 

Husk came back with a strawberry muffin, and he placed it in Alastor’s hands before sitting next to him. “Thank you!” the deer smiled, before he started eating it.

“It is fucking weird watching you eat a muffin,” muttered Husk.

Alastor laughed at that. “Well, that part is Angel’s influence,” he said, before sighing happily. “I can’t even say how excited I am to see them,” he added.

“You better not tell anybody, but...I’m looking forward to meeting them too,” Husk said.

“Husker, everyone knows you are. As grouchy as you may be, I can usually tell how you feel,” Alastor replied.

“Damn it. Does everyone think I’m fucking soft now?” Husk asked.

“Of course not! While I can tell, I believe everyone else is fooled by that poker face of yours,” Alastor smiled. “Actually….Husker. I don’t believe you’ve felt them yet, have you?” he asked.

“I thought Angel was the only person you liked touching you,” Husk replied.

“Oh he is. But you deserve a chance to get acquainted with your future godchildren,” Alastor said.

Husk raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t argue. Alastor had been more sentimental than usual these past few weeks, and this was probably a part of it. Husk gently put a hand to Alastor’s stomach, and his eyes widened the second he felt the babies move. “Holy fucking shit!” he gasped.

“I take it you can feel them?” Alastor chuckled.

“Yeah,” Husk nodded, before moving his hand. “Y’know, before the war and shit, I kinda thought about...starting a family. But I never found the right person or anything. By the time I got back, I just didn’t feel like settling down anymore,” he explained.

“I understand. While I liked children, I...well I didn’t necessarily have a good environment to raise any in,” Alastor replied.

“Yeah. Hey, even though you’ll be raising them in hell, at least you know they’re going to be safe. You got all your eldritch shit, plus after seeing him fight Vox, I know for a fact Angel can kick serious ass when he wants. Trust me, your kids are going to grow up in a great family,” Husk said.

“Thank you, Husker,” Alastor said, before chuckling softly. “I never thought you could be so tenderhearted,” he continued. 

“I never thought you could be either,” Husk replied.

“I’m dealing with hormones, what’s your excuse?” Alastor grinned.

“Awww, am I missing all the bonding?” asked a voice.

Alastor and Husk turned, and they saw Angel standing there, his arms loaded with bags of baby things. “Mon Ange! Hello!” Alastor smiled. 

“Hey Al. I found lots of good stuff!” Angel exclaimed, as he put his bags down. He looked at the other two demons and smiled again. “Did Husky take good care of ya while I was out?” he asked.

“Don’t get excited, I just gave him a muffin,” Husk said, rolling his eyes. 

“And for the record, I didn’t need to be ‘taken care of’,” Alastor added.

Angel giggled and kissed Alastor on the cheek, making his husband blush. “I know ya don’t, bambino. I was only teasing,” he said, as he sat beside Alastor. 

“Hey….the bar is kinda slow right now so….do you guys mind if I hang around?” Husk asked.

“Sure! Ya our family just as much as these kids are gonna be!” Angel smiled. 

Husk smiled, and soon the three of them were binge watching RuPaul, at Angel’s request. Alastor smiled softly as he looked between Angel and Husk, and he thought about all of the other wonderful people in his afterlife. He couldn’t express how happy he was that his babies would get to grow up around so many warm and loving people, especially since they were in hell. The more Alastor thought about it, the more he realized how unbelievably lucky his children would be.


	13. Lunch Break

At this point, Alastor didn’t even want to get out of bed anymore. At thirty one weeks with triplets, walking was harder on him than ever. When Alastor did get up, usually it was with a cane or holding Angel’s hands. However, the Radio Demon didn’t mind staying in bed. He was taking naps all the time anyway, and Angel was there to keep him company. 

Angel was out getting lunch, so Alastor was lying in bed waiting for him. The deer tried to find something to watch, only he never found anything he wanted to see on television. He sighed to himself and placed a hand on the bump. “They just never have any good picture shows these days, my dears,” he said. 

Alastor started some jazz to listen to while he waited, then he felt a few kicks. “You three like jazz, don’t you?” he chuckled. “At least I can sleep soundly knowing you’ll have good taste,” he said. 

Meanwhile, Angel was on his way back to the hotel with the food, on the phone with Cherri. “So, you think I’m gonna be an aunt soon?” she asked.

“Probably. Al looks like he’s about ready to burst, but Baxter said the kids have a few more weeks in them,” Angel replied.

“Need me to come over and help out? I can always do lunch runs if you want,” Cherri said.

“Thanks for the offer, toots, but I’m fine. Besides, I like going and picking up lunch for Al,” Angel said.

“Look at you! Being a responsible dad already,” Cherri smiled. “I’m gonna miss those wild nights on the town though,” she added.

“Hey, that’s what babysitters are for,” Angel chuckled. “All joking aside, I probably will hold off on...y'know...recklessness and shit for a while. I just wanna focus on Al and the kids,” he continued.

“I get that. Just know that I’ll be right here to help if you need it,” Cherri replied.

“Thanks, Cherri,” Angel said, before he paused. “Cherri? Do...uh….do ya think I’ll be a good dad?” he asked.

“For sure! You’re already being responsible, and they aren’t even born yet,” Cherri said.

“I just don’t wanna fuck up. Y’know how much of an asshole my dad was. I’m just kinda scared. Al tells me I’m gonna do alright, but I just feel like I might fuck it up,” Angel sighed.

“You shouldn’t think like that. You’re gonna be fine. I know you, Angie. The minute you see those kids, you’ll forget everything you were worried about,” replied Cherri.

“Ya think so?” Angel asked.

“I know so. Besides, even if you do fuck up, you’ve got a ton of people who’ll be there to help you. Me, Alastor, basically everyone at the hotel. And those kids will love you no matter what,” Cherri said.

Angel smiled at that. “Thanks, Cherri,” he said. 

“It’s what I do,” Cherri said.

The two talked a bit longer, then Angel finally reached the hotel. “Hey, I’m back at the hotel. I gotta run,” he said.

“Okay! Talk to you later!” Cherri replied, before hanging up.

Angel opened the door slowly, and his heart almost melted at what he saw. Alastor was holding a hand on his stomach and quietly singing to the babies. “Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot Prête-moi ta plume, pour écrire un mot. Ma chandelle est morte, je n’ai plus de feu. Ouvre-moi ta porte, pour l’amour de Dieu,” he sang.

Angel knocked softly on the wall, causing Alastor to finally notice him standing there. “Mon Ange! I didn’t hear you come in,” he said.

“It’s alright! Ya singing was really nice, I wanted to listen,” Angel smiled, causing Alastor to blush. “Plus, I got ya lunch,” the spider continued, as he handed Alastor a bag of fast food.

Alastor usually hated it, but lately he had been craving it. “Thank you, darling!” he said, before he got his food out.

“Will ya ever eat this shit again once the kids are out?” Angel chuckled.

“Oh certainly not,” Alastor replied. “And I sincerely hope they’d never choose this over real food,” he added, as he dipped a french fry into his milkshake. 

“Ugh, I can’t watch when ya do that shit. It makes my stomach turn,” Angel said.

“Well, you’re missing out, my dear! It’s inexplicably delicious,” Alastor smiled. 

Angel rolled his eyes before noticing Alastor’s tail wagging. “I’ll never get over how adorable that is,” he said.

“Oh stop it,” said Alastor.

“Aww why? Ya so cute,” Angel said, before kissing his husband on the cheek. “Probably gonna have the cutest damn kids ever,” he continued.

“Angel…” Alastor whined, as Angel kept kissing him. 

“What? It’s true, ain’t it?” Angel grinned, before stealing a fry. “Why was it wagging anyway? Lunch really got ya that excited?” he asked.

“No, it isn’t about that. I just….well, we’re getting closer and closer to their delivery each day. The anticipation is torture! I’m too excited to finally see them, after all this time,” Alastor sighed.

“I know what ya mean. I’m dying to see them too,” Angel nodded, before he pulled Alastor into a side hug. “Besides, once they’re out, it’ll be easier to hug ya again,” he added.

“And it’ll be fantastic to walk again,” Alastor said.

“But ya know what Baxter said; don’t overexert ya self so soon after the birth. The last thing I want is for ya to get burnt out,” Angel replied.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I plan to just take things easy and spend time with you and our little darlings,” Alastor said.

Angel smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose. “Ya gonna make such an amazing dad,” he said.

“So will you. Perfectly marvelous,” Alastor replied.

The two of them sat together and finished their lunch in bed, both getting more and more excited by the minute. They were only a few weeks away from having a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re in the home stretch, ladies and gentlemen! I’d like to quickly thank everyone reading this story, and I hope you’ve all liked it so far! The babies will be here soon!


	14. The Triplets

Alastor was sitting on the couch in the lobby, with Angel next to him and Husk at the bar. The babies would be due any day now. It was only a matter of time. Angel was constantly asking Alastor how he was doing, Baxter made sure his equipment was ready to go at all times, and everyone else in the hotel was on edge. Alastor himself was just anxious to get everything done with, but he was also scared about whether or not something would go wrong. 

Angel turned to Alastor. "Al? You okay?" he asked, for the seventh time that day. 

“Yes Angel, I’m alright at the moment,” Alastor replied, before he paused. “But you could rub my back if you like. It’s been hurting a bit lately,” he added.

"Anything for you, bambino," Angel smiled. Alastor turned, and Angel rubbed his husband’s back, digging his fingers into the tough spots.

Alastor sighed happily with every touch. “Ohhh goodness that’s wonderful,” he said. 

“I guess this is helping?” Angel chuckled.

“Mhm,” Alastor nodded, before he sighed again. “Carrying their extra weight has been a nightmare,” he continued.

"I bet. I can't imagine they'd be very comfortable," said Angel.

“No, but it’s been worth every minute,” Alastor said. He smiled softly, putting a hand on his bump. The babies were moving around, as they usually did when Angel was near. “I can hardly wait to see them,” he said.

“Me too,” Angel nodded, as he kept gently massaging Alastor’s back.

The two of them stayed that way for a while, until Alastor felt something. It wasn’t like the kicks and feelings he typically experienced. This was incredibly painful. “ANGEL!” he shouted.

Angel immediately took his hands off of the deer’s back, and Husk ran over from the bar to see if they needed help. “Al! Did I hurt ya?” Angel asked.

“No! It’s the babies! They’re coming!” Alastor yelled.

"OH SHIT!" Angel screamed, as he leapt up from the sofa. 

“FUCK!” Husk shouted.

“Husk! Head down to the lab! Tell Baxter to get everything ready! We’ll meet ya there,” Angel said. 

“Okay! Al, you’re gonna be okay. It’s gonna be fine!” Husk yelled, before rushing away.

“Alastor, ya ready?” Angel asked, trying his best to hide how frantic he was. 

“Yes! Yes, okay I’m fine. I’m fine!” Alastor exclaimed, as he got up. “Help me?” he asked. 

"Shit, yeah yeah," Angel nodded. He wrapped an arm around Alastor’s waist to make sure he didn’t fall as they walked toward the elevator. Normally the stairs would be faster, but Alastor could hardly walk.

“Alright, alright, alright, we’ll be fine...just fine....” Alastor said, as his breathing got faster. The pain kept getting worse. 

"Alastor! Ay dios mio! Are you okay?" Angel asked.

“I HAVE NO IDEA!” Alastor screamed, before he took a deep breath. “Alright alright alright alright we need to hurry,” he said.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Angel nodded, as the two hurried into the elevator. No doubt Charlie, Nifty, and Vaggie heard all the screaming, although they probably knew exactly what was going on. 

While they were descending, Alastor was muttering things in French. “Oh bon sang. Oh merde. Ça va être bien. Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus loin. Oh bon sang! Oh putain,” he said. 

"It's going to be just fine, bambino," Angel said, before he took Alastor’s hand. "Ya can always crush my hand if ya need to," he continued.

“Okay, alright. Yes,” Alastor nodded, before he started squeezing his husband’s hand. 

Angel grimaced at how hard he was holding it, but the elevator finally opened. "We're here. Grazie Dio," he said, before he stepped out and helped Alastor.

Husk saw the two of them, and rushed over. “Baxter has everything ready. It’s gonna be okay,” he said.

Alastor nodded shakily, and soon enough, they were at the operating table. Alastor laid down, and Angel was on one side of him while Husk was on the other. “Alright so, you still want a C-Section?” Baxter asked.

“Yes! Please, get on with it!” Alastor shouted.

“Calm down! Do you want me to completely knock you out or just numb you and keep you awake?” Baxter asked.

“You can….you can keep me awake. I want to see them,” Alastor said.

Baxter nodded, then gave Alastor the injection, causing the deer to wince in pain. “It’s okay, bambino. I’m right here,” Angel said reassuringly.

“Thank you. Thank you so much, mon Ange,” Alastor replied, before looking over at Husk. “You know you don’t have to be here,” he said.

“I’m your friend and you aren’t getting rid of me. End of story,” Husk said.

“Alright then,” Alastor replied, with a faint smile.

Angel leaned down and kissed Alastor on the cheek. “Ya gonna be fine,” he said.

“Alright Alastor, are you ready?” Baxter asked, as he got his tools. 

“Ready,” Alastor nodded.

Without another word, Baxter got to work.

—————————————————————————-

Just as soon as it began, it was over. Alastor was all stitched up, and he and Angel’s three new babies were lying in cribs Baxter had set up earlier. 

Alastor was lying down in disbelief, and Angel had the biggest smile on his face. Baxter was cleaning up while Husk was standing near the cribs. “You guys really had some amazing kids,” he said.

“Thanks, Husk,” Angel smiled.

It was true; the three babies were absolutely perfect. One of them was a baby boy with four arms and soft pink fur. He had white hair with black tips, and tufts that looked like ears like Alastor had. He had heterochromic eyes like Angel, with one black and one white. 

Their next baby was a little girl. She had four arms like her brother, only was covered in white fur like Angel. She had white hair with ear tufts and bright red eyes like Alastor. She also had freckles under her eyes like Angel, only hers were red.

The third baby was intersex, and they were almost a dead ringer for Alastor. They had tanned skin and red hair with ear tufts, as well as a fluffy deer tail. The only thing they had in common with Angel Dust was that they had black and pink eyes, and that their hair was white where Alastor’s was black.

All of the babies had been crying after they came out, but now they were sleeping soundly. “They seemed to be healthy when I checked them, so everything is alright,” Baxter said, before smiling at Alastor and Angel. “Congratulations by the way,” he added.

“Thank you. I’m just relieved they all came out alright,” Alastor sighed. 

“So, what are you guys naming them?” Husk asked.

“Al and I talked about it for a while, and we wound up deciding on a couple. We wanna name the boy Freddie,” Angel replied.

“We decided Rosetta for our girl, after my friend Rosie,” Alastor said, before looking over at their intersex baby. “And that little one can be Teagan,” he finished.

“Sounds good. Okay, the best thing we can do right now is let Alastor and the babies get some rest,” explained Baxter.

“Got it,” Husk nodded, before looking at Alastor and Angel. “You two are going to be great parents,” he said.

“Thank you, Husker,” Alastor replied.

Soon Baxter and Husk left the room, leaving Alastor and Angel with the babies. Angel turned to Alastor and smiled. "Holy hell," he said. 

“Well......they're here,” Alastor smiled. 

"They are," Angel agreed, as he looked over at the babies.

“Could you let me hold one? I feel like I’m the only person who hasn’t gotten to yet,” Alastor said.

Angel nodded, then he noticed Rosetta waking up. He picked her up, and gently placed her in Alastor’s arms. 

Alastor smiled down at her, almost in disbelief. His babies were finally here “They’re remarkable,” he said softly. 

Angel smiled and kissed the top of Alastor’s forehead. "Ya are absolutely brilliant," he said. 

“So are you,” Alastor replied, before looking back down at Rosetta. “And so are they. They’re all wonderful In every way,” he sighed. 

Angel looked back over at Freddie and Teagan, still fast asleep. "They're gorgeous. We created some amazing kids," he said. 

“That we did, my dear,” Alastor smiled. “Now all we have to do is raise them,” he chuckled. 

Angel laughed a bit at that. "Oh yeah, raising them is gonna be so easy," he said. 

“Especially considering they may have inherited our powers,” Alastor said. He looked back down at Rosetta, who had fallen asleep. “But it would all be worth it,” he said.

"It really will be. We'll be what our dads never were," Angel replied. 

“Indeed. I want so much better for them,” Alastor said, as Angel took Rosetta and carefully laid her back in her crib. 

"And we'll give them a better life then what we had. We'll make them feel loved and wanted forever," said Angel. 

“Perfect,” Alastor sighed, before looking up at Angel. “Charlie would hate me for saying this, but that redemption business truly is nonsense. After all, I’m already in heaven,” he smiled. 

Angel smiled brightly with a few tears in his eyes. "Absolutely heavenly. I love ya more and more each day, bambino. I can't wait to start raising these kids with ya. We're going to be the best dads ever," he said.

“We will. I can still hardly believe that they’re finally here. It’s wonderful,” Alastor said.

"It really is amazing," Angel replied, before he stroked Alastor’s hair from his face. "Ya beautiful bambino. It's no wonder we made such beautiful children," he smiled.

Alastor blushed softly, then he smiled at Angel. “I think their looks have more to do with the fact that you are absolutely radiant,” he said. 

"Thank ya, Al," Angel replied, blushing softly. 

“You’re welcome. Besides, I’m certain I don’t look beautiful THIS second,” Alastor said, as he laughed slightly. 

"Ya look beautiful all the time. Whether ya just gave birth to three kids or not. Ya always look beautiful to me," Angel replied, only making Alastor blush.

“Thank you, my darling. You’re wonderful, and they’re fantastic, and I’m so lucky to have you. You’re absolutely incredible,” the deer said, before he let out a yawn. 

"So are ya. Why don't ya try and get some sleep? Ya won't be able t' leave until tomorrow anyways," Angel said. 

“Right,” Alastor nodded. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m exhausted,” he said. Alastor shut his eyes and started falling asleep. His mind was filled with thoughts of his three wonderful little miracles. The most beautiful children in the universe. They were perfect; just like Angel. And he and Angel were going to be the best parents. Teach them everything they knew. And love them forever. The babies were incredible. They were remarkable. They were theirs. 

Angel smiled down at Alastor as he fell asleep, then he went over to the beds the triplets were in. Angel picked up Freddie, his beautiful white and black eyes staring up at his father. "Hello Freddie," Angel said. The spider smiled softly down at the baby and rocked him side to side in his arms. "Ya already so brilliantly amazin' and do ya know why?" asked Angel. He pointed to Alastor asleep on the bed with one of his lower hands. "It's because of that man there. He's ya other daddy and he's gonna be the best daddy ever. Even better than me and that's saying somethin', 'cause I'm fu-freakin' incredible and it's all down t' him," Angel explained, as he smiled fondly at Alastor. He looked back down at Freddie to see that the rocking motions had put him to sleep. 

Angel placed his baby boy into the crib and looked down at all three of his wonderful children. "I promise all of ya this. We will always be here. We will never leave," he said. Angel’s mind flashed back to a conversation he once had with Alastor. The deer had explained how his father left him and his mother, and Angel had been absolutely furious at the fact. His father may have been a nightmare, but even he never did anything like that. "We will always love ya," Angel added. He smiled softly when he thought about his mother and how she always knew what to say after his dad was mistreating him. "And I will cherish ya until the day I double die. Even when ya all grown up, we will always be here," finished Angel.

He placed a kiss on each of their heads, gently, as if they could break, before looking back over at Alastor. No matter what Alastor had said, Angel still thought his husband looked absolutely radiant and beautiful. Angel loved him with every single fibre of his being. With every single little piece of himself. Every single shred of his soul. Alastor was his and will always be his and Angel wouldn't have it any other way. Angel sat down beside him in a seat next to the bed, took his hand, and closed his eyes. Angel loved Alastor. He loved the triplets. He loved his family.


	15. Epilogue

Alastor, Angel, and the triplets stayed at the hotel for another three days. In that time Baxter kept checking to be sure the babies were doing alright, and this was when everyone came over to see them. Everyone was thrilled to see them, and while Arackniss would never admit it, he cried at the sight of them.

Soon the family were back at the radio tower. Alastor was able to use his powers again, but Baxter told him not to do too much at first. It had only been three days back, and the babies were already a handful. Teagan had a habit of crying in the middle of the night, Rosetta was always hungry, and Freddie hated to be away from his parents for more than a minute. But despite all the challenges the triplets presented, Alastor and Angel wouldn’t trade this for anything.

Alastor and Angel were getting their babies ready for bed. Alastor was giving Teagan a bottle while Angel gave one to Rosetta. Freddie laid in his crib, already fed and getting sleepy. Alastor smiled down at the fawn in his arms, then lovingly looked over the other two. “They’re all so adorable,” he sighed.

“Yeah. They get it all from ya,” Angel smiled.

“I wouldn’t say that, darling. You’re marvelous,” Alastor replied.

“Thank ya, bambino,” Angel said, before looking down at his little girl. “Ya think they’ll have any of our powers?” he asked. 

“It’s hard to say. I’d imagine they would, but who knows? Anything could happen,” Alastor said. He smiled down at Teagan. “Isn’t that right, mon précieux faon?” he asked, before kissing the baby on the forehead. 

Teagan gave a slight yawn, and Alastor laid them down in their crib. At that moment, he heard Freddie whimpering, so he picked him up and began to rock him. “There, there, your daddy and I are right here,” he said, as he tried to calm the boy down. 

Angel finished giving Rosetta her bottle, and he gently pulled it away. However, that only caused her to whimper. “Come on, ragazza dolce, ya just sucking on air now,” Angel said, before he gave Rosetta her pacifier, as a way to calm her down.

Alastor chuckled softly to himself as he kept rocking Freddie. “It’s hardly been a week, and the little darlings already have us wrapped around their little fingers,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Angel smiled, before he laid Rosetta in her crib. “I already love em as much as I love ya,” he continued.

“I could say the same. I just want to love them forever and do all I can for them,” Alastor said, as he placed Freddie in his crib. “Protect them from all the dangers of hell, teach them whatever I can….and I don’t want to miss a single second of watching them grow up,” he sighed.

“Neither do I, bambino,” Angel replied, before he kissed Alastor on the forehead. “I’d say we got this parenting thing down,” he said.

“I’d think so as well. So, shall we head to bed, mon Ange?” Alastor asked. 

“Ya read my mind,” giggled Angel.

The two of them left the nursery and quietly shut the door, then headed to their own room. They immediately started cuddling, contented smiles on their faces. “Ya ever wonder how it all happened? How after leading lives full of shit, we somehow get up the greatest kids ever?” Angel asked.

“I haven’t the faintest idea. But I figure when one winds up with something as wonderful as what we have, it’s better not to look a gift horse in the mouth,” Alastor answered, as he held Angel closer. 

Angel started stroking Alastor’s hair. “Yeah. We really are a couple of lucky bastards,” he said.

“Indeed we are, my darling. Indeed we are,” Alastor replied.

Alastor and Angel eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep, without a care in the world. They really had no idea how they got so lucky, but they both knew one thing. They were incredibly happy to be given their family. 

Angel planned to learn from his father’s mistakes. He would listen to and support his children no matter what, and always be there when they needed him. Alastor was thrilled to pass down all the lessons his mother had taught him. He wanted to protect the triplets at all costs, and give them whatever he could. 

It was simple; Alastor and Angel wanted to give their babies the childhoods they never had. And they wouldn’t allow any of the forces of hell to tear their family apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so that ends this fic! I hope all of you enjoyed it! I may make a few followups to this about the kids and Alastor and Angel raising them if you guys are interested, so let me know! Thanks again for reading! ❤️


End file.
